supercity_friendsfandomcom-20200215-history
Chests with Pena Palace
The Pena Palace was offered in the Spring of 2018, and again in the Winter of 2019 (for those players who didn't already receive it). 'Requirements, Timing, Rewards:' *See tabs below Note: this building gave for the 2018 Spring Season and for the 2019 Winter Season 2018= Chests are a special offer that give out prizes. To open the Chest, you need 9 Magic Keys. Once opened, a prize will be given to you. That prize will be small decorations, Residences, Businesses, or . In addition to these prizes, you have a chance to win a super-prize: the Pena Palace (2600 every 24 hours). There may be several prizes inside each chest you open. There are a total of 61 prizes in the chest, and every prize can only be received once. Once a prize is received, it will be checked off the list and you will not receive that prize again. Any keys you collect, but don't use, will stay in your inventory for the next game of Chests. '' 'Requirements 2018: Level 15 '''Timing 2018: Offer was active for 4 days, from March 23, 2018 through March 27, 2018. ' Full list of gifts contained in the chests is shown in the offer window.' sc-chests-march-2018-pena-palace-rewards2.PNG sc-chests-march-2018-pena-palace-rewards1.PNG sc-chests-march-2018-pena-palace-rewards3.PNG sc-chests-march-2018-pena-palace-rewards4.PNG sc-chests-march-2018-pena-palace-rewards5.PNG sc-chests-march-2018-pena-palace-rewards6.PNG 'There are 3 ways to get the Magic Keys:' '1. Complete the quests and get 10 keys in total.' *'No timers!' You can get keys during the ‘Magic chests’ offer only. *'Reward:'10 keys in total. sc-chests-march-2018-pena-palace-magic-keys1.PNG|Magic Keys 1 sc-chests-march-2018-pena-palace-magic-keys2.PNG|Magic Keys 2 sc-chests-march-2018-pena-palace-magic-keys3.PNG|Magic Keys 3 Magic keys I (3 keys) *Collect 14 Pairs of Shoes (Shoe Shop) *Collect 22 Backpacks (Summer House) *Collect 30 Bandages (German House) Magic keys II (3 keys) *Collect 16 Lotus Flowers (Flower Kiosk) *Collect 10 Potions (Pub) *Collect 39 Bottles of Vitamins (Farm - Strawberry - 5m) Magic keys III (4 keys) *Collect 7 Sorcerer’s Hats (Textile Factory - Velvet - 10h) *Collect 17 Bats (Mansion) *Collect 10 Ancient Books (Ask friends) '2. Collect profits from the following City Sights:' *Pyramid (1-2 keys every 24h) *Barcelona Church (5-7 keys every 24h) *Singapore Gardens (2-3 keys every 12h) *Lighthouse (1-2 keys every 24h) *'NEW:' Salvador Dali Museum (3-4 keys every 16h) '3. Use the sale offer and buy some keys with daffodils and cash:' |-|2019= Didn't manage to get the Pena Palace the first time? No worries, now this offer is available again! Also, the building starts dropping glass baubles for everyone! Chests are a special offer that give out prizes. To open the Chest, you need 9 Winter Keys. Once opened, a prize will be given to you. That prize will be small decorations, Residences, Businesses, or . In addition to these prizes, you have a chance to win a super-prize: the Pena Palace (2600 every 24 hours). There may be several prizes inside each chest you open. There are a total of 55 prizes in the chest, and every prize can only be received once. Once a prize is received, it will be checked off the list and you will not receive that prize again. Only players who do not have the Pena Palace will receive this offer. ''Note: Any keys you collect, but don't use, will stay in your inventory for the next game of Chests. '' 'Requirements 2019:' Level 15 'Timing 2019:' Offer was active for 6 days, from January 15, 2019 through January 21, 2019. ' Full list of gifts contained in the chests is shown in the offer window.' sc-chests-jan-2019-pena-palace-rewards2.PNG sc-chests-jan-2019-pena-palace-rewards1.PNG sc-chests-jan-2019-pena-palace-rewards3.PNG sc-chests-jan-2019-pena-palace-rewards4.PNG sc-chests-jan-2019-pena-palace-rewards5.PNG sc-chests-jan-2019-pena-palace-rewards6.PNG 'There are 3 ways to get the Winter Keys:' '1. Complete the quests and get 10 keys in total.' *'No timers!' You can get keys during the ‘chests’ offer only. *'Reward:'10 keys in total. sc-chests-jan-2019-pena-palace-carnival-night1.PNG|Carnival Night 1 sc-chests-jan-2019-pena-palace-carnival-night2.PNG|Carnival Night 2 sc-chests-jan-2019-pena-palace-carnival-night3.PNG|Carnival Night 3 Carnival Night I (3 keys) *Collect 45 Spring Rolls (Bistro, Upgraded Bistro) *Collect 13 Bags of Chips (Farm - Potatoes - 8h) *Collect 17 Strawberry Cocktails (Pub, Upgraded Pub) Carnival Night II (3 keys) *Collect 12 Kabuki Masks (Florist) *Collect 7 Tambourines (Ask friends) *Collect 5 Christmas Crackers (Administration) Carnival Night III (4 keys) *Collect 41 Throw Blankets (Colonial House, Upgraded Colonial House) *Collect 5 Hot Chocolates (Samantha's Cafe) *Collect 13 Coffee Beans (Coffee House, Upgraded Coffee House) '2. Collect profits from the following City Sights:' *Bridge (1 key every 24 hours) *Windmill (1 key every 18 hours) *Christmas Theater (3-5 keys every 24 hours) *Spanish Church (2-4 keys every 16 hours) *Ghent Post Office (2-6 keys every 16 hours) *Andersen Castle (3-4 keys every 24 hours) *Flatiron Building (1-3 keys every 12 hours) '3. Use the sale offer and buy some keys with and cash:' Category:Chests